


Jarbold Unleashed

by Talonproductions



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: D&D, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex, dnd, jar, kobold, scaly, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 00:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonproductions/pseuds/Talonproductions
Summary: A man buys a "jarbold", a kobold in a jar, from a merchant. This slave learns to take cock on command and will do so gladly.





	1. Jarbolds - (Original fic from 4chan)

(Jarbolds was a comic released by anon on 4chan and was saved for future generations. Here is the unedited text.)

>You're walking along your local unscrupulous bazaar when an unusual sign catches your eye  
>KOBOLD JARS  
>You scratch your chin as you glance down at the elder shopkeep  
"...Kobold Jars?"  
>He nods while gesturing towards several large jars to his side  
>"Kobold Jars™! You never know what kind you'll get! Maybe it's a green one, maybe it's a yellow one! Regardless of whatever color they are, they're all eager to serve!"  
>You peek into the small opening at the top of the nearest one, but it's too dark to see inside  
>It does wiggle a bit of its own accord, so there's something alive in there  
"So, you're saying there are actual kobolds in these? How the fuck did you get them inside?"  
>He chuckles  
>"They're dragon-kin, they can handle the heat of a kiln without breaking a sweat! Now, are you going to buy anything or not? It's twenty gold per jar."  
>You raise an eyebrow  
"That's really cheap for a slave... you're just trying to shift unsalable stock, aren't you?"  
>He glares in annoyance at you  
>"Look, sir, I'm just trying to do business. Either buy something or leave."  
>...  
>About an hour later, you set your new jar down in the middle of your main room  
>You examine it to figure out how to get to the kobold inside  
>You draw a blank, so you decide to ask the occupant  
"...hey, how am I supposed to open this?"  
>The jar shifts nervously, and a weak, raspy voice emanates from the small opening  
>"Um...just...crack it open with a hammer. Carefully! Um, please..."  
>That voice sounded suspiciously male  
"Are you a guy, or a girl?"  
>After several moments of silence, it responds  
>"I'm... I'm not supposed to tell you. You're supposed to open the jar and find out..."  
>If it is a male in there, that would explain why it didn't sale on the open market  
>...Whatever  
>It's not gay if it keeps its dick in its slit  
>Thinking about dicks suddenly gives you an idea  
>You start to take yours out as you speak  
"Before I let you out, I want to make sure you're as 'eager to serve' as I was told"

>"W-what? But how am I supposed to-"  
>You interrupt them by sticking your dick through the opening  
>It doesn't take them long to figure out what you want  
>The jar shakes and wobbles as they reposition themself to access your dick with their mouth  
>It almost falls over but you manage to grab the handles and stabilize it in time  
>Their tongue wraps around your cock, and they begin to clumsily work it over  
>You weren't expecting a stellar blowjob from a creature with no lips confined within a space too small to bob their head or whatever, but even then, you can tell that they have no idea what they're doing  
>It takes a few minutes, but the kobold is finally able to bring you to an ultimately unsatisfying climax  
>It's the effort that counts  
>You tuck yourself away and pat the jar approvingly  
"Great job, you suck like a champ."  
>The kobold coughs a few times, and you hear a wet splatting noise as they spit out your cum  
>They're probably going to regret that in a minute  
>"T-thank you sir..."  
>You tap your fingers on the side of the jar and sigh for effect  
"I would love to go ahead and let you out as a reward, but unfortunately I don't have a hammer with me right now! I'll have to borrow one from work tomorrow."  
>The jar jolts  
>"What? B-but-"  
"Nighty-night, sleep tight! Not that you have a choice I suppose..."  
>They stammer as you head for your bedroom  
>"Wait! Y-you don't NEED a hammer! You can just use any study object! Or just pick the jar up a few inches and drop it! Sir? Sir!?"  
>You close the door and chuckle to yourself  
>You haven't even opened it yet, and you feel like you've gotten your money's worth  
>You're going to love bullying your little lizard

End of Jarbolds (Now onward to what I wrote)


	2. Jarbold Unleashed (Jarbold Sequel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The sequel to Jarbolds)  
> Another day of sexual tendency occurs once a young man wakes up from his slumber. His "jarbold" was exactly where he had left it from the night before, and he was ready to use it some more.

I rose from my slumber and was greeted by the morning sun. Wiped my eyes with a yawn. Got a good stretch in before getting out of bed. Once I made my way over to the door, last night became focused through my groggy mind. It opened with a breeze pushing into me from the newly formed crack. My kobold slave was left inside their jar because of their performance the other day, and surely enough the jar was where I had left it. The fireplace had petered out of contents awhile ago but it was no longer necessary. The sun spilled in from my front windows. I knelt by the jar and gave it 2 quick pats to announce my presence, and the kobold's answer was audible shifting and awakened breathing. 

"Good morning, slave. I know that it's uncomfortable in there, but I must head off now to work." This last sentence sent the kobold inside into a slight, panicked protest. Their shifting was restless now.

"I-I apologize master, but could you find the time to break the jar before you leave? I-I'm not sure if you heard me last night before going to sleep. You can just break the jar by-" 

"I heard you. But you're my slave now, and what I say is what will happen. I've been humoring your outbursts until now, and I had asked a question of you yesterday. That ends now." There was a silence for a bit. "Do I make myself clear?"

A nervous breath came from the jar, and the kobold managed to peep out the words, "Yes, sir." Satisfied with the encounter, I made preparations for the day. Of course, that starts with breakfast. The breakfast I concocted from cheese that was stored in my ice box and various vegetables above the fireplace had tasted exceptionally good. Especially once sprinkled with the spices off of one of the shelves. I'm a mean cook according to the few associates I've had over before, so I'll take their word for it. It makes me feel good.

I was 3/4's of the way done with my sandwich before remembering that I had one more mouth to feed now. For all I knew, that mouth had nothing but my own bodily fluids the other day. That sandwich was going to be a little too much for me anyway, so I made my way over to the jar from the table and stood above it. The hole was too dark to see anything as usual.

"I've got some food for you, so stick your mouth out." In response, I could hear the kobold repositioning itself to do as I said. After a time, a small, scaled, purple nose appeared. The mouth was wide open and a tongue was positioned in anticipation to receive its bounty. "You know what? I've changed my mind. Stay like that."

My pants came off quickly because I hadn't placed a belt on yet. The kobold's tongue went limp as if it had a mind of its own and seemed disappointed. It didn't have much time to think about that since I hadn't taken long to place my cock where it was the night before. I made sure to place my hands on both handles prior. The kobold got to work. It seemed to be improving because I didn't think I was going to last seven minutes this time. Its tongue was trying its best to snake around my cock and contract in a pleasing manner. I could feel the kobold's warm breath against my privates and my pubic hair tingled from it. There was a lot of saliva on my shaft now and the tongue glided easier than before.

Getting close to cumming, I recalled the previous night's failure. I made sure to be stern. "Swallow my semen this time or I'll have to punish you."

Once I started cumming, the kobold made the smart move of encompassing my piece by closing its mouth around it and allowed me to finish. I heard it swallowing everything that came out while still holding onto my penis like its life depended on it. Tapping the jar, I gave the signal that it was fine to release me. The kobold's mouth opened with some heavy breathing, but didn't retract back inside.

"Ha, it seems you're worthy of your reward then." I grabbed the piece of sandwich off the floor and placed it onto the newly perked tongue. It was gone so fast, I'm not sure I even gave it to my slave.

"Thank you, master!" I was taken aback at how cheerful the kobold had sounded just now. It was far too innocent a reaction to a small piece of sandwich.

Clearing my throat, I replied, "Hmm, yes, that was a much better display from last night. Good work." From there, I pulled up my pants and gathered all that I would need for work that day. Heading to the door, I got the feeling that I should say something to my new slave. Opening it, I turned back towards the jar, spilling light into the room. "I'll be back soon. Today is simply a meeting matter and won't take long. You'll be out of there in no time," With that, I walked out the door to the bustle of the city, and headed to work.

The backstreet paths were crowded regardless of it being off the main road, and the air smelled of wheat. Carts passed by and men with hoods kept their heads low while passing me. I kept a brisk pace to reach my destination, the workshop. My job was complicated in many ways but gave me many comforts nonetheless. Being an assistant architect for the city meant that certain days of work consisted of speaking with your client about designs for a little while and then calling it a day. Today is one such day and acquiring a hammer before I leave won't be tough. I can't wait to get back to my slave...

_Later..._

Today's meeting had gone well and all parties involved had left happy. Especially me, as it had ended faster than expected and I had acquired a hammer. Making haste, I navigated back through the same busy streets as before and arrived at my home. Opening the door, I made it known I was back.

"Your master is home, and I have a hammer." Frenzied repositioning could be heard from the jar to where I stood. The kobold's excitement was humorous. I didn't want to keep them waiting so I made my way over.

The jar piqued my curiosity just like it had the day I got it. Now I could finally see what kind of kobold I have. Of course, I didn't want to be too excited, as the kobold was most likely unsaleable goods on the open market and this was just a gimmick. As an architect, hammer work was nothing new to me. Positioning myself so I could place my wrist inside the hole of the jar, I maneuvered the hammer in a way that would allow me to crack the top from inside. I didn't want to harm the contents. The top came off halfway as a shard after a few good knocks on it. Then it was much easier to get the rest, too. Setting the hammer down, I encouraged the figure inside to raise.

"Alright, you can come out now. Let's see what you look like-" The kobold popped out its head as fast as it could. It startled me a bit, but I regained my composure. The kobold had a grin that I'd never seen on a member of its species before. Guess being in a jar for days will make anyone happy to be a "normal" slave.

From what I could tell of its head, it was a fully purple kobold with plum eyes. I thought its face looked cute and that made me happy. Now to see what the rest of it looked like.  
"Try to rise out of there carefully, there could still be sharp pieces around the brim."

Despite the obvious energy of the kobold, they obeyed my orders and rose slowly. Raising their shoulders out one at a time, their arms were exposed. Now it came to their midsection and hips. Their belly had a paler color than some of their other scales and lead down to their nether regions. It got stuck when it came to their hips for a bit, as they were quite voluptuous when compared to the rest of their body so far. That made me **very** happy.

Some tricky sliding techniques and impressive feats of flexibility later, the kobold was out of the jar completely with its long tail sliding out last. I was stunned. The kobold was in perfect condition. Anyone could tell from it standing there in front of me. It didn't make any sense.

"Huh, that's very odd. I expected you to be much more..." the kobold raised their hands up to their chest and began nervously playing with its fingers, "unsaleable is the word I suppose I'm looking for." I lowered my arms after a lengthy session of head scratching and moved closer to them.

"Open your mouth for me, I need to check your teeth." The slave did as I said and I searched through its mouth while pulling down skin that got in the way of my vision. Pearly whites for the most part.  
"Well then, I just don't get it. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you."  
The kobold looked down a bit shamefully. "I-is that bad?" it asked, looking back up at me with beautiful eyes reflecting the light from outside.

"Uh..." I stared down at it for a bit, and then remembered what I was getting at. "Um, no, definitely not! I'm just surprised that you're in such good condition from a simple 20 gold price tag is all." The kobold smiled at that and stopped fidgeting as much. We stood there sizing each other up for a little too long until I decided to circle around it and ask a very important question. "Now that you're out of the jar and absolutely mine, what is your sex?"

The kobold replied, "I'm a female, master." This was music to my ears. A perfectly attractive, female kobold as my slave. She should've costed at least 500 gold on the open market. That wasn't the most important thing to me right now, however. Being behind this 3'6" kobold and seeing her thick tail roll over her rear would alleviate anyone's suspicions.

"Okay, I suppose it's time that I set you upon your tasks. Here's what I'll need you to be doing." For the rest of the day, my slave worked diligently on house work. I kept the house clean for the most part, so her extra dedication to things that seemed clean already showed off her spirit when it came to pleasing me. Throughout the chores I set for her like dishes, cleaning the floor, clearing cobwebs, and dusting surfaces I sat on my chair and watched. It was almost therapeutic to see those hips moving from side to side as she cleaned around the house. She had a smile on the entire time while working. It felt strange having this creature inside my home, enjoying cleaning it without pay. Perhaps being in that jar made her crave an experience as a normal slave.

Sometimes things were out of her reach and I'd have to help her move my bench into position under where she wanted to get. Even then, she couldn't get to my highest shelves. It wasn't her fault being this small. It's alright if I just do those myself.

As a joke, I lifted her up to clean one of the top shelves of dust, and had a laugh while she did it. I went back to my chair and sat down to see that she was waiting underneath another place that had a high shelf with her rag in hand. She looked confused and asked, "Don't you want me to get this one as well?" This made me laugh much harder than before, slapping my knee a bit as well. The kobold broke a small grin but was still confused.

I got myself under control again and explained. "That was a gag, I'm not going to be here all the time to do that for you. I'll just get those places myself." She gave an expression of surprised understanding, and released a childish giggle. That's a sound I could get used to hearing.

I beckoned for her to come to me as it didn't seem like there was anything left to do for today. Once she came over, I took her hands and held them at my lap.  
"You have a name, but I want you to forget it. I own you, so I must name you." She nodded in understanding. "I think I'll name you Plum. Just like your eyes. They are very nice eyes." Her expression was what I considered the kobold equivalent of bashful.

I couldn't help it. I let go of one of her hands to rub the side of her head gently. She closed her eyes as I did this and made what felt like purring noises. I was becoming fond of Plum. Stopping myself from continuing, I let out a yawn and was surprised once I turned around a bit in my chair to see that the sun was nearly gone. "Huh, guess we had too much fun today. Do you want to eat?" She nodded enthusiastically at this. A normal owner would've scowled at behaviors that are excitable, but I thought it was charming.

Getting up, I let go of her other hand and got to work preparing a meal for us both. "Now, I'm not a chef, but I think I'm pretty good. Just watch what I do and learn from it for later." Ingredients were in hand and placed on plates. I arranged spices to increase flavor. Plum was watching with a piercing stare and I was sure I caught saliva leaking from her mouth out of the corner of my eye. "I'll expect you to make food for me within a week."

Our food was ready to eat so I told Plum to sit on the bench at the table. Setting a plate and spoon in front of her, I sat down on the other side of the bench and got situated to eat. The dish I made was frumenty, a kind of pudding made from cracked wheat. I readied my spoon and began to put it in the dish when I noticed that Plum was sitting patiently next to me instead of doing the same. "Oh, you can eat now." As soon as the words were out of my mouth, Plum had taken her spoon in a strange grip that consisted of a fist, and plunged it into the frumenty. 

The way she ate struck me as odd because it consisted of half closing around the utensil and half using her tongue to fish out the food from the bowl of the spoon. Watching her eat for a bit reminded me that I was hungry as well, so I began to eat, too. It tasted as good as I thought it would, and I bet something as good as this was like a royal dinner for Plum. Once Plum had finished, she took her plate and carefully licked up the rest of the pudding. I had finished shortly after and set down my dish, but not before she had worked throughout the rest of hers.

"Please allow me to clean your plate, too, master." She looked up at me expectantly. Naming her after her eyes was the right decision.

"Okay, but only this once. Don't want you learning bad habits." Plum didn't grab the plate. Instead, she leaned over me and began licking the plate slowly, all the while looking up at me. I knew exactly what was going on here. I reached behind Plum and gave her ass a good squeeze. She made a peep and smiled while continuing to lick up her plate. I guess she really liked my culinary skills. 

"Bad was right you little minx. Let's head to my chambers for a little dessert." Time to test out her bedroom skills extensively. I decided to be a little bit forward by getting my other arm beneath her legs, and lifted her up into the air. When I did this, she stopped what she was doing and wrapped her arms around my neck. Plum's focus was now entirely on me, and I was happy to have her attention.

Walking over to my bedroom door, I began to rub her smooth, scaly legs with my right hand. I got to the door and had her open it.The house was much darker now, so I had to be careful. Once I made my way to the end of my bed, I laid Plum on her back on top of the sheets. Everything that was about to happen I wanted to be able to see it, so I made sure to light the candle on my nightstand first. Looking back at Plum, the fire was flittering in her eyes.

I didn't waste any time getting my clothes off. Plum was waiting for me on her back still. Once they hit the floor, I put a knee onto the bed and crawled toward Plum. She was following my eyes as I positioned myself above her. It took some self control to do all of this slowly. Plum looked towards my cock and then back up to me. Her breathing was getting noticeably stronger, and I peered down at her groin to see fluids revealing my slave's arousal. 

"From what I've heard, kobold genitalia are more accommodating than one would think."

Plum nodded her head as an affirmative, "My people have pride from breeding with draconic masters."

"Wow, that's pretty, uh... Big. Are you going to feel this?"

Plum giggled at my question. "Don't worry, master. I've never seen a dragon."

She leaned up into my ear, and said, "I'll feel everything."

I didn't need any more reassurance, and it was time to begin. Guiding my cock down with my hand, I began to attempt penetration. She winced a bit at this. 

"What's wrong?"

Plum looked a bit ashamed. "This is my first time."

I was shocked, and pulled back. A kobold woman that's never had sex before? "How is that possible? I thought kobolds were very sexually active."

Plum shifted uncomfortably. "My enslavement began at birth. I've never really known a life besides it and I didn't become a breeder. I was placed in a jar." She moved her head away with a reminiscent, sorrowful look.

I cleared my throat a little. "Well then, do you... want to stop?" I know I didn't.

"No! I want to feel this!"

She said this after snapping her face back to mine. Plum had a very determined look. I was happy to oblige.

With that, I entered her quickly. She gave a moan that I'm sure she's never made. Her arms were around my neck again, and then legs around my midriff. Plum was nothing like I've ever felt before. Tight would be an understatement. It felt like my piece was being gripped. Her insides were comfortably warm, and it was more than surprising how easy it had been for insertion. I'm starting to think that getting out might be the troublesome bit.

I began slowly, testing the waters to see how much she could take. Her breathing varied every so often, letting out breaths quickly or holding it and releasing quiet squeaks once doing so. She couldn't seem to keep her eyes open most of the time, fluttering them at times and not necessarily focusing them on anything. Plum's tail snaked its way around one of my legs, squeezing and loosening at intervals. Even helping me to push in and out at times with my movements. I could tell she was feeling everything like she said she would, and I'd bet she could tell I was feeling it, too. The sensation of my cock sliding into her was making me careless.

After a time, I picked up the pace. We made slapping noises as our groins collided with more force than before. Plum could barely contain herself at this point, letting out cries and gasps towards the ceiling. If it was in my opinion that she was tight before, now I thought I was never gonna get out of Plum since she started losing it. My slave was the perfect cock holder. I thought of every little thing I wanted to do with her. How I wanted to fuck her on my workman's table, on the nightstand, on the kitchen table, on the wall...

I was lost inside of her and even began pressing my lips into her neck as I continued thrusting harder than before. Her tongue found my neck in response and it made me feel like I was hallucinating. Everything I was thinking about melted away into the experience of gripped bed sheets, grunts, moans, and the autonomy of my hip's momentum.

Then, there it was. The beginning of a feeling I had been working towards. It grew from the base of my cock and upwards.

"Oh, God." I managed to utter those words as I felt my mind drift away from me. The feeling was all encompassing. Plum's innards underwent a different kind of contraction when this was happening. It seems she would be cumming with me, and her face certainly showed it.

Plum's tail had become incredibly tensed during this time, and she clenched my body with her limbs firmly. Both our heads rose to the ceiling as I began to release my load inside of her. Some unholy noises came out of my throat and Plum was currently doing the same. The semen's warmth spread along my length, and I think it filled whatever compartments it could because some of my fluids had leaked out. It had felt like I was dying but I was okay with it. I could die happy like this.

The sensation slowly faded, and so did my strength. Now that my body was finished, the feeling was gone. I collapsed partially on Plum. She was breathing heavily with her eyes closed, arms and legs now at her sides. Her tail had fallen limp. I was still a bit sensitive, and the whole affair took the wind out of me. Electing to stay down, I put my arms around plum and drew her to my chest. We laid there panting together, and I still hadn't drawn out of her.

In my drained stupor, I began listing out things that I wanted her to remember to do for me each day. Every requirement I made she nodded her head slightly and gave agreement.

"...and every morning I want you to be beneath my sheets giving my cock a licking. I should be able to peer under there and see you hard at work."

"Yes, Master," she got out in one last breath of acknowledgement.

Despite what every muscle in my body was telling me, I managed to get back into a crouch position. My penis came out of Plum with a wet sliding noise, and she looked down at it with an expression of almost sadness seeing it go. Rolled over onto my side, and I made up my mind on where she was going to sleep.

"From now on, you're sleeping in bed with me."


End file.
